


Made of Stardust

by ElliotsArchives



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: A.C.E & ONEWE & ONEUS have a Brotherly Relationship, A.C.E-centric, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Brotherly Bonding, Chan is a Wish Granting Star, Fallen Star Kang Yuchan | Chan, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kang Yuchan | Chan & Jin Yonghoon Are Best Friends, Kang Yuchan | Chan is a Sweetheart, Magical Realism, Pre-Idol, Team as Family, Yuchan Centric, but not how you know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: Chan came down to earth from the night sky with a single purpose: grant the wishes of those whom he deems deserve it.But the fallen star winds up a little over his head when he’s signed to an idol training company.Are the trainees desperate for debut what Chan was looking for? Or was he truly looking for something... more?





	Made of Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I wrote a fic. For _A.C.E_. It’s been forever. And it’s chaptered?? Who am I.
> 
> Anyway, hi! Welcome to _Made of Stardust_ , or the Star!Chan AU feat. ONEWE/ONEUS. Hope you like accidental kleptomania, learning to be human, the struggles of being a trainee, and a whole lot of friends supporting each other! That’s what this whole AU is about, and I’m very excited to share it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Earth is very, _very_ cold to a star. It’s the first thing he notes as his eyes flutter open. Then again, if you spent your entire existence up until this point as burning ball of light and energy, anything else would be considered cold.

The fallen star blinks. He can do that now. He has _eyes_. And _oh_ , the things his eyes can _see_. An outstretch of the night sky, littered with twinkling stars, not too unlike him. His family, his home. And as he tilts his head back, just a tad back, he can view the Moon. He’s never seen the Moon from so far away. The biggest, brightest object in the sky. A beacon for the star to be grounded to.

The ground is cold. It’s cold against the star’s head and body and limbs — he’s never had limbs before. Hands reach up, palms and fingers wide and long, grasping at the air as he stares in awe. _Hands_! Hands and fingers that trail up his arms and smooth clothes to his face and his _so soft_ hair — the star makes a noise in his throat. It’s bright, and sudden, and happy. _Laughter_.

He really _is_ human.

The star shoots up into a sitting position, hands still wandering his body. His very own body! It’s so soft, and squishy, and solid, and real. His body is draped in long, glistening clothes that remind the star of comet trails. They’re silver and stunning, hanging over his arms and body comfortably. As the star shifts more, he pushes himself up to stand, legs wobbling uncertainly before holding him upright.

 _Legs_. Legs and knees and _feet_! They can knead at the dirt and help him keep balance, his arms outstretched to assist.

The star shouts in joy again, feet kicking him off the ground to leap into the air, if briefly.

The Moon glows, still, and the star thinks the Moon is approving of him.

The fallen star scrambles to the edges of the crater he seemed to have caused in his landing. He climbs up, hands gripping at _Earth_ , new excitement filling his veins.

He hauls himself upright, feet feeling the difference between the soft dirt and the plush grass. His toes wiggle and his lungs fill with the crisp night air as he _breathes_.

“THANK YOU!”

The star shouts up to the night sky.

_Thank you for this chance._

__

 

Stars are mysterious creatures.

They are not alive like humans are — but they exist, and observe, and grow, and age. Overseen by the Moon, they light up all the darkness of space, to remind the humans of Earth there is always light.

They cannot speak, but they can socialize with each other and with the Moon. They cannot feel, yet they form deep interpersonal bonds with their family members of the sky. And they cannot sleep, but they can _dream_.

There are very special kinds of star.

 _Wishing stars_. Stars that are sent to Earth to grant the wishes of those they deem worthy. Making dreams come true, sparking inspiration, and being a source of light to those around them.

It is a star’s greatest dream, the greatest honor, to walk amongst humans and live as they do. To grant wishes and spread happiness. To be a human, _and_ a star, wrapped into one. Only those chosen by the Moon are allowed to fall to Earth and become these wishing stars.

Many humans have observed these stars falling to Earth, though they never knew it. _Shooting stars_ , is what they called them. They fill people with hopes and dreams, and with wishes. It’s these wishes the stars that fall to Earth hope to grant. 

And one star has finally shown his promise as a wishing star. And based on his landing, he’s quite excited.

This is one of the Moon’s personal favorite stars — nicknamed, _Stardust_.

__

 

Stardust deems Earth his new favorite place. He may not have many places to compare this sentiment to, besides his own slice of the sky, but he thinks he likes Earth even better up close than from afar.

It is full of people, and trees, and _noise_ , so much noise! Talking and footsteps and other noises he can’t put a name to yet.

 _“My dear Stardust — the first thing you must do when you arrive on Earth is become one with her people. Observe. Listen. Learn. Dress and speak as they do, learn the life of a human, and live it.”_ This is what the Moon had instructed him long before he landed. There were many things the Moon taught him, all committed to memory, of course. For the Moon is loving and wise, and every star knows to listen.

_Observe. Listen. Learn._

The star smiles at the thought of the Moon’s instructions — though, he thinks he has been smiling since he first opened his eyes. Earth really is an amazing place. Especially where he landed. Even though it’s night, the _streets_ are filled with people and lights and noise. Some talk loudly in a tongue his ears don’t recognize. Some _sing_ and laugh, and some say nothing at all. Stardust’s eyes wander from face to _sign_ to _window_ , brain tying to categorize _everything_. Every word and letter he can possible hear and see, he memorizes. _Tree. Sidewalk. Dress. Phone. Cough. Alcohol. Coffee. Music._

It’s the last word that gets the fallen star’s attention the most.

Stardust’s feet stop, craning his neck to see whatever it is a huge clutter of people have also stopped to see. Thankfully, his human body is _tall_. He can gaze over a majority of the crowd’s heads, and observes an odd sight.

A small group of people are surrounded by this crowd, moving in sudden, sharp, and impressive moves to a very loud source of music. And they are singing, too? The star is in awe at the sight. From the reactions of those around him, he’s not the only one.

The music fades after a bit, and the group of people — _performers_ — cease their movement. The crowd _claps_ and _cheers_ , and the star joins in with them. One of the performers speaks into a _microphone_ to sound clearer, and expresses his thanks for the crowd enjoying their dancing. Everything about this is so foreign and bizarre to the star. Despite this, he loved whatever it was.

There’s more clapping, the group of people say something together, and it seems the performance is over. The crowd breaks apart back into individuals, acting as if no performance had ever happened, and the street blurs back to its lively motion.

 _Dancing_. Stardust decides he likes this word a lot.

The star continues his route to somewhere, eyes and mind back to wandering.

It’s after a bit longer the star realizes that _he’s_ being observed as well. He catches the gazes of numerous passersbys, faces wearing odd expressions the star catagorizes as confusion.

Flowing, silver robes hang from his arms and body, hiding his distinct bare feet. And based on his observations, no one else is dressed in a similar manner. Yes, he does suppose he looks quite out of place dressed in this.

Many humans are wearing thick, layered clothes that hide their bodies and faces, every _outfit_ a variety of colors and patterns. The star thinks this keep them warm, considering the coolness of the air and ground below. His robes do a good job of keeping him warm, but he recalls the Moon’s advice.

_Dress and speak as they do._

The star cannot blend into the humans’ way of life if he sticks out so much. So a change of clothing is his first priority.

He looks around, between the streetlights and rushing pedestrians for a place that could perhaps help him. He still doesn’t know the language of wherever he is, but the letters are beginning to make sense. Signs for  _buildings_ read all sorts of things — _books, bar, restaurant_ — all new and not what he’s looking for.

He turns to read signs on the other side of the streets. Finally, a sign catches his eyes, which reads _clothing department_. Yes! Clothing is what he needs. The fallen star does not know the word ‘department’, but first hand experience can change that!

Stardust approaches the entrance where he sees people going _in_ and _out_ , through a _door_ , and waits for his chance to slip in. He hears a slight _jingle_ as, for the first time that night, the star feels is embraced in warmth.

This area is much different than the open and busy street. It’s enclosed and bright and the air is warm, walls covered in fabrics and displays showing combinations of them. The star gapes and smiles as he begins examining whatever he can reach. Human clothing is so soft to the touch, and so colorful! How will he ever decide what is appropriate attire?

“Hello! Welcome to TWICE Designer Clothing Department! Can I help you find anything today?”

Stardust startles, turning abruptly to the noise, where a shorter woman is beaming at him. He becomes excited at being greeted.

“Hello!” The star imitates the greeting.

“Hello!” She chirps again. “My name is Sana! Are you new here?”

“I am new!” He echoes back. The fallen star is happy at his growing vocabulary.

“Ah, that’s great to hear! Many people move here to Seoul, like myself, but that’s okay!” Sana continues talking, hands clasped together. “I’d be more than happy to help find something fashionable and fitting for you today.”

He doesn’t understand most of what she is saying, but the star puts his faith in this human. She does not look at him oddly, for one thing. Plus, she could mention more important information the star should know. Like how he’s in a place called _Seoul_.

Stardust nods at Sana’s suggestion.

“Perfect! If you could follow me, I can show you the men’s section of the store, where we’ll surely find something that fits you better.”

The star decides he likes Sana. She speaks quickly and with a lot of words, which he can use to expand his knowledge of the spoken language. The store, Stardust quickly learns, is run by Sana and her _friends_ as an _independent_ clothing store. She talks about moving from somewhere called _Japan_ to Seoul and her struggles with learning the _Korean_ language. The fallen star does not respond to Sana’s words with much more than a nod or smile, but she does not mind his quietness at all. He’s incredibly grateful, especially when Sana hands him an armful of  _shirts_ and _jackets_ and _pants_ to try on in the changing room.

He hesitates in removing his robes and places them on a small perch in the room. The star doesn’t wish to part with them, even if he shouldn’t wear them. He grabs the first shirt on the pile and pulls it on, with a little difficulty. The pants are easier to slip on and fasten on his waist, and the fallen turns to view himself in the _mirror_.

Woah. What was with his hair?

His hair is poofy and faded yellow that blurs into a light purple near his bangs and the lower half. Considering this hair color seeming to be unnatural (most people he passed on the street had dark, single colored hair), it was no wonder he got odd looks. His fingers play with a strand of it. Could humans change their hair colors? The star doesn’t want to draw more attention to his odd appearance.

The clothes he now wears are much more passable. The shirt is black with a design on the front the star doesn’t recognize, and the pants are faded blue and soft on his legs. His feet, however, are still bare. The wooden floor of the store is cool, but not as cold as outside.

A light knock comes from the door.

“You all good in there?” Sana asks, muffled by the door.

The fallen star nods at his reflection. These clothes are good. They hug his body nicely and seem very normal, based on his limited knowledge. They’ll do well.

“Yes, this is good! Thank you.”

Stardust steps out of the changing room, smiling as always.

Sana whistles. “Wow, don’t you look like some cool idol?” She walks around him, finger on her chin, taking in his appearance. “Oh! I have the perfect jacket to match with that. Would you like to try it on, too?”

Needless to say, the star gets a nice jacket that helps him stay even warmer. It even has a flap he can pull over his head to hide his colorful hair, if he needs to.

When the fallen star is dressed up, Sana claps her hands in excitement. “You look great!”

“Thank you!” Stardust claps as well. “It’s because of you.”

“Aww, it’s really nothing,” Sana says, averting her eyes for a moment. Her smile doesn’t fall, though. “Oh, yes, I meant to ask before, but... do you have shoes?”

The star blinks. “Shoes?”

Sana nods and gestures her hand downwards. “Yes, you really shouldn’t go outside barefoot in winter. Did you lose them?”

“Lost.”

“... Well, we don’t technically sell shoes here,” Sana continues, before lowering her voice, “but the other day, some guy left a pair of nice boots here and never came back for them. I’d hate for you to leave still barefoot. You could have those, if you’d like, given they fit.”

Sana’s offer sparks something in the star. His chest feels warm, mouth tugging into an impossibly larger smile.

“You are very kind,” Stardust says. _Kindness_ — a human quality stars admire.

Sana shrugs, smile lowering, but never falling. “Just thought I could help. Wait here, I’ll go ask Jihyo where those boots are for you.”

Sana bows and rounds a corner, leaving the star alone for a moment.

The star gazes at his hands. The warmth from earlier spreads to the very tips of his fingers, which become bathed in energy. It’s colorful and floats like smoke, swirling and light.

 _Wish magic_.

“I wish for something to make Sana happy,” Stardust murmurs, magic dancing off his fingers. The magic flickers, collecting into his palms, taking shape and solidifying. With a final spark, a small roll of numbered papers lands in his hands. They’re colorful and numerous, he notes, as his thumbs through them.

 _His first wish_. The fallen star is beyond pleased with himself. He’s not sure what it is, but if it makes Sana happy, then it is good.

“I found them!” Sana proclaims, appearing once again. Stardust hides the wished paper in his jacket and examines the boots. They’re dark, and a tad rough under his fingertips. But once he puts them on, he finds the insides squishy and not at all loose.

“They fit,” he states.

“Perfect! Now they’ll have a new home with you.” Sana also hands him an empty white bag, which he looks curiously at. “For your other clothes! I figured you’d wanna carry them more easily.”

Sana is the star’s favorite person. Period.

After gathering his robes, the fallen star is lead to a counter Sana walks behind. Her fingers _type_  onto something that makes a clacking noise, and she turns back to the star, still on the other side of the counter.

“This has been fun! Thank you for shopping with TWICE today,” Sana says, before saying more statically, “Once you shop with us, you’ll never think twice!

Your total today will be 78,000 won.”

Stardust blanks. What do these numbers—?

Oh! The papers. They had distinct numbers on them. The star quickly pulls them out and offers them to Sana.

Sana is silent at the fallen star’s gesture before she bursts into bright laughter.

“You’re not used to using won yet, are you?” She asks, wiping at her eyes. The star merely shakes his head, confused at her reaction. “That’s fine. It’s pretty simple. Here, let me show you...”

Sana takes several bills out of the roll, reading the numbers off for him, until the amount of the counter adds to 78,000. Each bill has a different number, size, and color to distinguish them, she explains. The star doesn’t really understand, but he nods, handing Sana the ones she picked out. In return, he gets two slips of paper — one long one with tiny words and numbers, and a smaller paper that reads TWICE. The other side has more words, including the ones Sana told him before his total.

“It’s our business card, so you never forget where we are!”

Stardust keeps the business card in the same pocket as his colored papers. The long one — his _receipt_ , apparently — goes in the other.

He then bows his head, like Sana had done earlier. “Thank you for all your help, Sana. And the boots.”

“It’s no trouble at all! We hope you visit TWICE again real soon! Oh, and have a Happy New Year!”

The star smiles and begins his departure. With a final wave to the kind woman, the fallen star returns to the street, just as loud and cold as before. His new attire does an even better job of keeping him warm than his robes had, especially the boots. He no longer has to feel the cold pavement and is thankful.

As he gazes up, the fallen star sees the Moon, hidden behind scattered clouds. It’s harder to see his fellow stars from the bright city street.

 _I have granted my first wish_ , Stardust silently informs the Moon. _I promise to continue to do well for you and for more humans._

The Moon says nothing, but the star finds comfort in its mere presence.

_Thank you, and please guide me where I am needed._

And either by the Moon’s wishes, or by simple chance, or even by a higher fate, the fallen star gets his next push...

... straight into the ground, by a man in a rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000 words later, and we still haven’t met the main cast _or_ gotten Chan’s name. Things to come! Who is this mysterious man?? Why is he hurrying? Soon, you all shall know.
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr to update: @wowed-by-ace
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 Have a great day/night.


End file.
